


Boys on Tour

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler likes to wear Josh's clothes and hide stuff from him. More stuff goes down too.





	Boys on Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting a new series, based of things i write in the middle of the night but when i close my laptop i never finish them and let them get deleted in the draft.  
> I think some of these could have had potential so i'm posting them unfinished.

"Tyler, have you seen my red flannel? I can't find it, i just had it in my bag," Josh asked Tyler while digging around his black duffel bag. Tyler stiffed all of a sudden but Josh didn't notice.

"No, you probably left it somewhere and forgot about it. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere." Tyler shrugged and went back to texting his girlfriend, Jenna.

Josh sighed, frustrated he couldn't find his shirt, he tossed the pants he was going to wear with it into his bag and pulled out another outfit.

When he left the room to go to the bathroom Tyler hopped up and ran to his bunk and pulled out Josh's shirt, he had it for a month and Josh didn't notice until today, he hated to part with but Josh would most likely try to find it. He held the item to his chest and sighed, he ran back to the main room of the tour bus and grabbed some of Josh's cologne, ran outside and sprayed the shirt until it didn't smell like him anymore, he then stuffed the shirt to the bottom of the bag and placed the cologne back where he got it and went back to the couch and plopped down.

He figured he'd have to be more careful, he forgot about his girlfriend and turned on the TV. 

\---

"That shirt looks familiar, where have i seen that before?" Mark questioned, Tyler looked down at the salmon pick shirt he had on and shrugged.

"It was in my bag. I put it on. Problem?" Tyler raised an eyebrow, Mark squinted at the Tyler then the shirt suspiciously then let it go and walked out of the tour bus. Tyler bit his lip, he thought about if he should change but then shrugged, the fans expected them to mix up their clothes on tour, it was inevitable, he relied on that for when he got caught wearing Josh's clothes.

Josh usually let it go, seeing as it wasn't a problem, he just put on another outfit. Josh would sometimes end up with Tyler's clothes, it wasn't often because sometimes he couldn't fit them but he usually returned Tyler's clothes after he wore them but Tyler rarely returned Josh's.

He liked wearing them, they felt roomy, very comfortable. No one could blame him.

As long as Josh forgot about it, he kept them, he even started a little game with himself. See how long it takes Josh to notice his missing clothes, the longest time was 3 months for the black shirt with the red stripe in the middle, he even wore it in the 'Tear In My Heart' music video. 

Since then, Josh had just let him keep it, it was better on him. Other than Mario Kart, this was his favorite game to play.

\---

"The show starts in five minutes. Hurry up, Josh." Tyler groaned, Josh sighed, he couldn't find his lucky necklace that a fan had gave him and he was annoyed by his forgetfulness. 

"Okay. I'm coming Tyler." Josh told him, Tyler smirked at him and bumped his shoulder and suggestively raised his eyebrows at him, Josh chuckled and pushed Tyler off of him.

"Dude. Now's not the time for your jokes, fix your shirt." Josh pointed to Tyler's half buttoned shirt. Tyler pouted in the mirror at Josh but obeyed, he glanced up at the mirror to see Josh fumbling with his tie.

"Need help?" Tyler offered, he didn't wait for an actual response before getting up and swatting Josh's hands away, he fixed Josh's tie and folded the collar down over it then looked up to see Josh staring at him. They stared for a minute before there was a knock at the door and 'You're on.'

Tyler let his hands fall awkwardly to his sides and cleared his throat. 

"We should go now. They're calling us." 

"Yeah. Let's." 

They both awkwardly shuffled out the dressing room and jogged to the stage. 

The awkwardness washed off a few minutes into the show, Tyler sang and dance around the stage, Josh drummed his heart out, not missing a beat. Tyler stopped to catch a breath, he walked around stage for a bit, and smiled out at the crowd as they screamed. Josh tapped the drums, creating a short beat while Tyler took a breath. 

"You wanna do a Josh chant?" Tyler smiled, the crowd screamed in response, Tyler took it as a yes and started chanting Josh's name.

"Josh Josh Josh Josh-" Tyler chanted quietly into the mic, all of a sudden he yelled 'everybody!' and Josh banged on his drums to the 'Shots' song, along with Tyler's chants, the background changed and was just Josh's name.

Tyler did a little dance and ended it with a huge smile. The concert went on, the crowd screamed, sang and danced, Tyler could only smile.

So when the show ended, Tyler was full of energy, he couldn't sit still. Even after an hour, Josh had half as much energy as Tyler, he took a shower and laid in his bunk, draining the rest of it.

"Josh. Josh come out, we should do something!" Tyler pestered from outside of Josh's bunk, the curtain blocking them.

"I would but y'know. Sleep." Josh replied, Tyler wasn't satisfied with this and pulled the curtain back, revealing a half naked Josh, Tyler didn't mind.

"Come on, you can sleep later, do something with me, i'm bored," Tyler whined, he pouted at Josh and widened his eyes.

"Well then Bambi, if you're so bored why didn't you go with the rest of the crew? And plus, what about Jenna, talk to her," Josh shooed Tyler away and yawned, he tried to shut his curtain but Tyler immediately opened it.

"I thought you would at least play Mario with me, i don't feel like talking to Jenna right now, i want to talk to you," Tyler replied, Josh groaned and turned away from Tyler. 

"I'm going to sleep. I never promised to play Mario Karts with you, aren't you tired? It's too late to be up, go to sleep Ty," Josh mumbled, he heard Tyler huff and walk away, he sighed in content and pulled the curtain up.

He closed his eyes and was almost asleep until he heard shuffling and a grunt then the curtain was pulled back, Tyler crawled inside the bunk with Josh and pressed against his back, Josh could feel he didn't have on any pants, feeling warm skin pressed against the back of his thigh.

"I'm just going to keep bothering you until you play with me," Tyler announced, he thought about what he said and fixed it.

"Not like  _play with me_ as in my di-" "Okay! That's enough of that. I'll play Mario with you, jeez." Josh interrupted, Tyler laughed and climbed out the bunk, he didn't bother putting his pants back on as he made his way to the front of the bus with just boxers and a shirt that didn't cover his boxers. 

Josh had at least  _some_ decency and put on low hanging sweats, he walked to the front and plopped down on the couch, Tyler immediately sat a little too close. Josh scooted over but as they were playing the game, Tyler found a way to get closer and closer until Josh was about to win so he jumped into Josh lap and messed him.

Tyler won the game, by cheating, still going undefeated by Josh. 

"You cheated! I was going to win that!" Josh complained, Tyler shrugged and hopped off Josh and started to do a little dance.

"Still going un-defeated, by-you-Josh, Ha! You lost- suck on my balls," Tyler gloated in a sing-sang voice, he victory danced in front of Josh, rubbing it in his face. Josh looked away, knowing that he'd be in trouble if he watched.

"Whatever, it's 'cause you cheated. That should have wiped out some of that energy, i'm going to bed now," Josh started to get up but Tyler pushed him back down.

"No! We gotta do that again! Rematch!" Tyler declared, he started to reset the game but Josh sat back up.

"You said one game, i played. I'm sleepy, goodnight Ty," Josh started to leave but Tyler started speaking.

"What? What was that? Josh did you hear that? It sounded something like-" Tyler started clucking like a chicken, Josh turned around to see Tyler flapping his arms like a chicken.

Josh rolled his eyes, a small smile found it's way to his face as he gave in.

"Fine. But just one more! One more only," Josh warned, Tyler smiled and reset the game, Josh sat back down and picked his character.

Josh had lost one more, then another, then another, and when he finally was about to win, Tyler blue-shelled him. 

" _Ugh_ _hh_! I hate this game! Tyler, how dare you! Duck you!" Josh groaned, Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

"' _Duck you_ ' did you get Auto-Corrected? Dude, we're alone, you can say fuck, you can say whatever the hell you want," Tyler snickered, Josh shook his head.

"You have a potty mouth, i don't curse. If i do too much of that, somethings going to slip and some of the fans are gonna go crazy. Just like that mistake when you didn't know what salutations was. And the 'Congratulations' cover. Also, you need to learn the lyrics to a song if you're gonna sing it live, in front of thousands of people." Josh chuckled, Tyler shrugged.

"I'm only human,  _Josh._ Not every person is as perfect as you, you literal walking God." Tyler teased, Josh blushed and looked away, Tyler noticed but didn't say anything.

Josh felt something under him buzz, he sat up and grabbed it, it was Tyler's phone, Jenna was calling. He looked at Tyler and smirked, he answered the phone.

"Hello Jenna. How are you today?" Josh smiled, Tyler whipped his head to Josh at the mention of his girlfriend's name. He saw Josh had his phone and he jumped on the man and tried to take his phone.

"That's great, oh Tyler you say? He's busy right now, he in the bathroom, i don't know what he's doing, lot's of movement though. I think he's misses you, he's calling your name, really loudly." Josh smirked, Tyler was red with embarrassment, he climbed on Josh and reached for his phone, Josh continued to push him away and hint that Tyler was masturbating.

" _Okay then. I'll call back tomorrow, talk to you later Josh."_

Josh hung up the phone and gave it to Tyler with a smirk. 

"Josh! Ugh! Why would you do that?!" Tyler groaned, he put his head in his hands in embarrassment. Josh laughed at him, enjoying this Tyler.

"You know, embarrassed Tyler, jealous Tyler and sweet Tyler are my favorite so far," Josh admitted, Tyler held a middle finger up at him and rolled off of him onto the floor. 

He wasn't embarrassed about Jenna knowing about it, it was Josh. Embarrassed Josh heard him, he was glad Josh didn't hear the aftermath, that would have made him die in embarrassment.

"I'll get you back, Josh. Don't worry." Tyler smirked, he had an amazing plan, he stood up and pulled Josh up and hopped on his back.

"Take me to my bunk. Or yours, doesn't matter to me, buddy," Tyler smiled. Josh rolled his eyes and took Tyler to his own bunk, with every step he could feel Tyler's manhood rubbing against his back, semi hard Josh noticed.

He pulled Tyler's curtain back and tried to pry Tyler off he back.

"No, i want to go in yours. We can be roommates, bunk mates, c'mon. Put me in there." Tyler pointed to Josh's bunk, he jumped off Josh back and started to climb into Josh bunk but Josh stopped him.

"Don't you think you should take care of your problem first?" Josh motioned to Tyler's dick, Tyler looked down and saw himself poking out and blushed, he hadn't even noticed.

"Oh. It'll go away, let's just go to sleep." Tyler climbed into Josh's bed, Josh shrugged and climbed in too, it wasn't the weirdest thing they'd ever done.

\--

After about 30 minutes, Josh was fast asleep, passed out. Tyler couldn't sleep, he was still horny, he cursed himself for not getting rid of it when he had the chance, now Josh was blocking the exit.

His only option was to do it right there, he hesitantly slid his hand in his boxers and stroked himself slow and steady, he bit into his pillow to muffle his moans. He checked to see if Josh was awake, when he heard snoring he continued.

But it wasn't enough, he decided to be risky. He slicked up his finger and slowly pushed it into his hole, he moaned lowly and thrusted slowly, he stroked himself and added another finger, then another. He let out a shaky breath, he tried to think of Jenna, and he did but it did nothing for him. 

His mind wandered to the man asleep right next to him, Josh was right behind him while he had his fingers in his ass and hand on his dick, it fueled him on and he got closer.

"Josh. Mmm," Tyler moaned quietly, he felt Josh shift and turn to his side, pressing against Tyler. Tyler bit his lip and it took all his strength to stop, he stopped moving and listened to Josh to see if he was asleep, he sighed quietly when Josh snored lightly.

He knew that he should have stopped but it turned him on, Josh being so close, warm skin on his, he was too far into it to stop. He unintentionally scooted back too far and he felt Josh's dick poking him, Josh bucked his hips forward but remained asleep.

Tyler sucked in a breath and scooted away, not wanting Josh to be sleep while doing this. He decided that it was time to stop, no matter how hard it was or  _he_ was, he had to stop.

He slipped his fingers out of himself and pulled his hand away from his dick and slid his boxers back up, he sighed and wiped his fingers on Josh's discarded shirt.

"Hope you know i heard you." 

Tyler gasped in surprise, he turned his head and saw Josh with his eyes closed but a smug smirk on his face. Tyler blushed and turned back around, he knew it was a terrible idea, he could never be quiet.

"Oh. G-Goodnight, Josh." Tyler mumbled, he stiffly laid on his side, back still pressed into Josh's chest.

"Aw, you're not gonna finish? I was enjoying that, i maybe could have even helped you out," Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, sending shivers down Tyler's spine. Tyler perked up at the offer.

"W-Well i suppose i wouldn't object to it, it isn't too late," Tyler offered, Josh smirked and took Tyler's left hand under his.

"This okay?" Josh questioned, Tyler nodded and closed his eyes. Josh guided his hand lower and lower until he reached Tyler's dick, he began stroking Tyler's dick with both their hands, Tyler pushed into his hand, Josh whispered dirty things into his ear and grinded against Tyler's ass.

"Josh, m'close," Tyler moaned and bucked his hips into their fingers, Josh kissed his neck bit down on it, careful not to leave hickeys.

Tyler came with a muffled moan, he took his hand from under Josh's and bit it, Josh kept stroking him through it.

Tyler came down from his high and he finally felt tired. "Thank you," Tyler cleaned himself up lazily with Josh's shirt and tossed it to the bottom and pulled his boxers up before remembering Josh.

"Do want me to help you with that?" Tyler pointed down, he turned over to look at Josh. Josh shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Nah, i'm just gonna sleep it away. Night Ty," Josh smiled at the man and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Tyler closed his eyes about to follow Josh but they opened and he cursed.

Jenna was going to be mad. But, she didn't need to know. She wasn't going to find out. Tyler would make sure of that. He scooted away from Josh and fell asleep.

\---

Tyler woke up before Josh, he managed to squeeze passed Josh, thank god for his flexibility. He hopped out the bed and took a quick shower, he put on clothes to go out, he needed to clear his head.

He left a note on Josh's forehead that said 'Out. Be back later.' and left. When he opened the door to the tour bus he didn't expect to see Mark standing in front of it, he stared at Tyler, more specifically his clothes.

"Aren't those Josh's pants? Why are you wearing his clothes, that hoodie is pretty big on you." Mark pointed out, Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Apparently, they somehow ended up mixed together. Is that a problem for you,  _Mark?"_ Tyler glared at the man, he raised his hands in defense and backed out of Tyler's way. Tyler caught a glimpse of a blue bag in Mark's hand but he didn't question it.

"Just be back by-" "Don't tell me when to be back. I know when to be back. Stop telling me what to do, you aren't my father." Tyler snapped, he didn't even have a reason, he was just annoyed by the blue eyed male asking him shit.

"Woah. Sheesh, okay then." Mark let it go and went inside. Tyler glared at the door, even after Mark left, he felt eyes on him and he turned around and glared at the roadies.

"Get back to work! You don't get paid to stand there and be nosy!" Tyler glared at them, they immediately went back to work. Tyler huffed and continued to walk.

\---

Tyler was even more mad after his walk. He kept getting stopped by fans, normally he wouldn't mind, he loved talking with fans but today he was just pissed and he didn't have time for it.

He went to a small bistro and tried to eat but he kept getting annoyed by the recurring fans, the crying kid throwing a tantrum because he couldn't get applesauce instead of Jello, the chef kept getting his order wrong, how hard was it to make a fucking grilled cheese? He eventually left, he couldn't take it anymore, that place was too noisy and crowded, he hated eating in front of people, especially while people were taking pictures, he saw that girl 'secretly' take pictures of him, for god's sake couldn't he just eat in peace?

He walked back to the tour bus angry, not even bothering to greet the rest of the crew. Of course he had to talk about the set up and all that, but he even did that with an attitude. When he and Josh were practicing and Josh hit the wrong beat he would get mad but try not to lash out on Josh but Josh, for the 5th time, messed up and threw Tyler off key, he lost it.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! Josh, you've been playing this song for over a year! Why the hell do you keep messing up? Do you not remember the beat  _you_ made?! Just fucking hit the snare or something and stop fucking up all the damn time!" Tyler snapped, Josh was shocked, but he had to finish. They needed to practice before the show later on that day.

"Holy crap. Fine, i'm trying," Josh mumbled. Brad, who was also in the room unknowingly, snapped a few pictures of Tyler yelling at Josh. Tyler pointed to Josh and he started the beat back, Tyler instantly joining in, he wasn't moving which messes Josh up, he once again hit the cymbals at the wrong time. 

Tyler groaned and turned to Josh, Josh stood up and sighed. Tyler stormed over and glared at the man.

"Josh. I'm going to say this once. Listen closely. You listening?" Tyler questioned lowly, Josh nodded once and listened for the crap Tyler was about to say.

"Get. Your. Shit. Together. Why the fuck is even wrong with you, you're supposed to be the drummer and you can't hit one fucking cymbal on time? I swear if i can get a crew member that can hit those drums better than you i'm gonna-" Tyler cut himself when he saw the new crew member carrying a box stiffly, possibly hearing the conversation. He turned to her and waved her over.

"Hey, you! Come here." Tyler demanded, the girl's eyes widened and she sat the box down and stiffly rushed over.

"Tyler this isn't-" "Shut up, Josh. You, girl. Come sit down here and when i point to you, hit the cymbals. Got it? Don't fuck up." Tyler snarled.

He picked up the mic and began to sing, when the part came up, Tyler pointed at the girl and she hit the cymbal, her eyes were wide, Josh could see she was scared and he shook his head.

"See Josh! How the hell can this newbie follow perfectly and you can't?-" Tyler cut himself off and looked over at the girl-"You. Out." Tyler pointed towards the door and she scrambled off the stage.

"Well, when you aren't-" "I don't even want to hear it Josh. This is done. I'm done. You work on your fucking drumming skill." Tyler interrupted, he jabbed Josh's chest and walked off stage, Josh looked back over and saw a small crowd of crew members were gathered around.

"You guys saw that?" Josh pointed towards the way Tyler left, they nodded.

"I've got pictures. Mark got a video." Brad responded and lifted the camera, Mark nodded.

"Delete them. Don't want them to get out accidentally. He's just having a bad day, don't worry." Josh bit his lip and nodded at the crew. Mark raised an eyebrow but deleted them anyways, Brad following.

"Let's just get back to work. I'm sorry about him, just a bad day. It'll pass." Josh assured and went back to his drums. He wasn't even mad, just a little hurt. But Tyler, just like everyone else, had bad days.

\---

During the show, Tyler was noticeably off, he knew every word, he didn't mess up but he just wasn't moving as much as he should, Josh remembered the drum patterns and he didn't have a problem.

Tyler stopped to catch a breath, not smiling this time. Suddenly, one girl in the crowd screamed 'happy birthday, Josh!' when the room was pretty quiet, which caused almost everyone in the crowd to scream 'happy birthday' Josh panted and blew kisses to the crowd, Tyler looked at Josh and he realized that today was, in fact, Josh's birthday. And he forgot.

He was the biggest dick to Josh, yelled at him, criticized him, told him what he was doing wrong. All on his birthday, he felt shitty. So so shitty.

He looked over at the crowd, at the crew members he yelled at. Mark stopped taking pictures of him and looked at him in confusion, he looked up and saw the crowd murmuring to each other. He heard people in his ear piece telling him to sing, tears welled in his eyes and he brought the mic up to his mouth but nothing came out, he looked at Josh and saw him worried, ready to rush over in case something was wrong. 

Tyler frowned at him and sighed into the mic.

"I'm sorry. To all of you. I'm sorry." Tyler apologized to the crew and Josh, and to the fans. Josh smiled gently and sat back down at his drums, he gave Tyler a nod and wink. 

Tyler nodded and turned to the crowd.

"The reason i'm apologizing right now is because earlier, i wasn't the nicest person-" Tyler looked down when he saw Mark cough into his hand-"I was super crappy to my friends and to the fans, i understand that i asked for it when i was signed. I understand the pictures and the wanting to talk, you guys look up to me, and i kinda forgot about it for a while. And i'm sorry." Tyler apologized, the crowd cheered and Josh began drumming.

Tyler smiled and began singing, he sang birthday song for Josh, and the show ended greatly.

\---

"What was that all about anyway? The whole asshole Tyler?" Josh asked, they were laying in their own bunks, Josh on top and Tyler on the one below.

"When you uh, help me with my problem, i realized that i had cheated. On Jenna. I didn't know how to handle it, the anger, at myself of course, i aimed it at you guys. I almost snapped at fan Josh. I almost yelled at them to leave me the hell alone. She was talking about how we save her and was gonna tell her off." Tyler let out in a shaky breath, Josh let his hand down and Tyler reached up and held it.

"Tyler. Everyone has those days. It'll be okay, you can just tell Jenna you fucked up, with me, and try to make it up to her, it's not like you enjoyed it enough to do it a second time. First time's forgivable, takes time but forgivable. Second time, you messed it up, it shows you didn't mean it the first time. It isn't like it was sex, just a handjob, it didn't mean anything." Josh squeezed Tyler's hand reassuringly, Tyler frowned as tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Josh.. I want to do it again. I didn't regret it the first time. I wouldn't object to a second time or third time, i wouldn't object to sex. And that's what scares me, i won't stop myself, i'll do it again and again because Josh? It feels so good, it's so amazing, i loved it. Much more than i should have, i never felt like that with Jenna." Tyler confessed, he expected Josh to be grossed out but instead Josh slid out of his bunk and pulled Tyler out of his, Josh pulled him closer, Tyler expected a hug but a kiss came instead.

A quick peck on the lips, nothing more, but Tyler wasn't satisfied with that. He leaped up and smashed their lips together, he straddled Josh's hips and wrapped his arm around his neck and one around his head, hand tangling in his hair. Josh wrapped one of his arms around his waist and one under his bottom to hold the boy up.

Eventually the kissed became more heated and ended up with both of the stark naked and moaning each others names until they finally came and cuddled up together and fell asleep, Tyler made a note to break it off with Jenna, she deserved someone better than he could ever be.

 


End file.
